


Ash & Dragon Heartstring

by hurstandbarn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurstandbarn/pseuds/hurstandbarn
Summary: Luna Lovegood has apprenticed with, and is now taking over from, Garrick Ollivander in his wand shop. The grandson of a particular magizoologist comes in one day and it's fair to say they don't see eye-to-eye, at least at first...Inspired by the fabulous ideas of u/Minimum Weakness4030 on Reddit! All locations and characters belong to J.K. Rowling
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ash & Dragon Heartstring

The rain had been pounding the roof of the shop for hours by the time Garrick managed to make his way to the front of the shop. Sometime in the night, he had been struck with a need to make a very particular wand and had listened to his gut. He often got these urges, and they frequently resulted in some of his finest stock.

As he shuffled through the winding labyrinth of wand boxes, he began to pick up muffled strains of conversation led by a light, airy voice. Drawing closer, he caught a glimpse of white-blonde hair through the shelves and a smile graced his lined features. His apprentice had a natural way with customers and she often reminded him of his own daughter, so tragically taken from them so young.

“Well, we can’t tell you how long it will take,” the airy voice was saying. “But I can tell you that your wand will find you in these shelves one day.”

Rounding the corner and appearing behind the counter, Ollivander caught sight of Luna crouching in front of a small boy who was clasping his brother’s hand.

“But can’t I just buy one?” the boy squeaked, his eyes fixed on the girl.

“Not just any old wands will work for us, Ed. The wand chooses the wizard, right?” the older boy had chimed in, looking to Luna for approval.

Though Ollivander couldn’t see her face, he knew she had smiled at the elder.

“That’s very true! That’s what we always say here, but I can do more than tell you that; would you like to try some wands?” she directed this last question specifically at the older boy, around eleven years old.

He nodded enthusiastically and released his brother’s hand. Before she led him toward the counter, Luna flicked her wand at the air in front of the younger child and a fleet of paper ships came sailing out of the end of it, accompanied by a small swathe of water which remained at the boy’s head height, bobbing the boats along on top of it. The boy giggled with joy and set to work piloting the ships around with his tiny hands.

“That’s awesome!” the older brother was saying as she turned to the counter.

“Oh! Mr. Ollivander! Good afternoon, Sir!” she smiled serenely at him. “How did the wand making go this morning?”

“Very well, thank you my dear,” Ollivander replied, bringing both of her hands up to kiss them gently. “How are you today?”

“I’m well too,” she replied, shepherding the boy along with her. “This is James, he’s about to start at school.”

“James,” Ollivander responded, bending a little to get a closer look. “James Turner, I take it?”

The boy blinked a couple of times before words followed his thoughts from his mouth. “Yes! How did you know?”

“I sold your parents their wands. Eleven and a quarter inches, willow. That was your mother’s, of course. Your father’s was… maple, twelve inches. Yes, I remember it as though it were yesterday. I rather think,” he continued, turning to Luna. “I rather think that perhaps the chestnut—”

“And unicorn hair, I was thinking. Ten inches?”

“Excellent, my dear. Precisely what I was thinking. If that doesn’t work, perhaps the—”

“Yew and dragon heartstring, nine and a half inches?”

“You barely need me at all, Miss Lovegood,” his smile crinkled his eyes at the corners, and as she turned away to help James, his face dropped a little, realising just how far she’d come over the last few years.

Once James had found and paid for his wand—the yew and dragon heartstring—Luna and Ollivander made their way to the small kitchen to the side of the main shop. He lit the fire with his wand and set the kettle on top, gesturing for her to take the seat beside him.

“Miss Lovegood, I’ve been thinking—”

“That’s always a good idea, I’ve found.”

“Yes,” he answered with a chuckle. “Well, I know you’ve been coming on exceptionally well with your studies, and you’re looking after the shop more than I am these days. I think it’s high time you became not only a fully fledged wandmaker, but that I gave you the option to take over all of this,” he stated plainly, waving his hand vaguely at their surroundings. “I’m getting very, very old, and although I’d love to keep going for as long as I can, I think that’s rather unreasonable. So, as my dear son won’t take over the business—and isn’t cut out for it in any case—I can think of nobody better to take over from me when I retire.”

“Mr. Ollivander, that’s so kind of you. Do you really think it will come to that?”

“My child, I feel it already has. Of course, I will always be available for any assistance you may need, but to be honest, I think you have it all well in hand.”

“Well, if you’re sure, I would love to look after the shop, if that’s what you’d like.”

“Anything you need, don’t hesitate to ask,” he added again, looking directly at her now.

“Where will you go?”

“I think the Cotswolds holds particular fascination for me. It seems like a peaceful place to spend one’s retirement, don’t you think?”

Luna thought for a moment before smiling widely. “I do, Mr. Ollivander. I hear it’s lovely there, and I’ll come to visit! I’ll send some Ergolops to keep you company too!”

Garrick tried his best to stifle another chuckle at that.

A few days later—and with Luna’s help—he had moved himself and the bulk of his belongings to a deceptively large cottage. He would swear to anyone and everyone that he _had_ never and _would_ never put an extension charm on his new home, but nonetheless he seemed to have a good few more rooms than the standard muggle house on the same row.


End file.
